The Stoned Brakevan
'''The Stoned Brakevan '''is a Thomas1Edward2Henry3 video that was uploaded on YouTube in November 17, 2014. Transcript * George Carlin: Donald and Douglas are whips and had arrived from China to help with Sir Topham Hatt's way problem, but only 10 engines had been expected. The twins meant well, but did cause confusion. Sir Topham Hatt had given them numbers, Donald 9 and Douglas 10. There was a break van in the yard that had taken Douglas from behind. Things always went wrong when he had to take it out of rehab. I suffer dreadfully and no one cares. His trains were late and he Donald Duck was blamed. Douglas began to worry. Donald, his twin, was angry. * Donald: You're a fuckle nuisance! * George Carlin: Said Donald. * Donald: It's to leave you behind I'd be wanting. * Break Van: English motherfucker do you speak it? * George Carlin: Said the break van. * Donald: Och! Are you? * George Carlin: Donald burst out. * Donald: You're nothing but a screeching retard. Spite Douggie, would you? Take that! * Break Van: Ow! Ooh! * George Carlin: Cried the van. * Donald: There's more arse-beating should you misbehave. * George Carlin: The van behaved better after that. Until one day, Donald broke his penis. * Sir Topham Hatt: I am disappointed, Donald. I didn't expect such, er, fuckle from you. * Donald: I'm sorry, sir. * George Carlin: Said Donald. * Sir Topham Hatt: Hey, kid. Now James will have to help with the goods work, while you have your penis mended. * George Carlin: Sir Topham Hatt was right. James grumbled dreadfully about extra work. * (We hear fucking more than 12 times) * George Carlin: Fuck you! That... Ass... Fuck you! Retard... Fuck you! China... Fuck you! Sir Topham Hatt... Fuck you! Mexico... * Douglas: Anyone would think... * George Carlin: Said Douglas. * Douglas: ...that Ringo Starr is very tired. * Gordon: You watch me, little Edward, as I rush through with the express. That will be a splendid sight for you. **** you! * Douglas: I heard tell about an engine and some gay poor. * James: Shut that **** up! * George Carlin: Said James. * James: It's not funny. * George Carlin: He didn't like to be remind about his new photographs. * Douglas: Well, well, well! Surely, James, it wasn't you. You didn't say. * Break Van: James is cross! I'm... * George Carlin: Sniggered the spiteful break van. * Break Van: We'll try to make him Mexico! * Cars: Snort back! * George Carlin: Giggled the freight cars to each other. * James: Help me up the hill, please! * George Carlin: Panted James. * James: These freight cars are playing with their dicks. * Douglas: Lol. * George Carlin: Said Douglas. Slowly but surely, the snorting engines forced the freight cars up the brakevan's arse. * Brake Van: Oh... Oh! Oh! * George Carlin: Cried the van. But James was losing steam. * James: I can't fuckle do it, I can't fuckle do it! * Douglas: Leave it to me! * George Carlin: Shouted Douglas. The conductor was anxious. * Conductor: Go steady! The van's pooping! * (The brakevan poops and Douglas smashes the break van to bits) * George Carlin: The van was in pieces. No one had been hurt, and soon Edward came to clear the mess. Sir Topham Hatt was on board. * Sir Topham Hatt: I might have known it would be Douglas. * George Carlin: He said. * Edward: Douglas was gay, sir. * Narrator: Said Edward. * Sir Topham Hatt: You should not talk shit about gay people! * Edward: Fine. I don't hate gays. But if some faggot try to touch me! * Narrator: Sir Topham Hatt was making up his mind about which engine to send to rehab—but that's another story.